


Unfinished Script

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: In which unhappy actor, Komaeda Nagito, meets an aspiring screenwriter, Naegi Makoto.(Day 5: Happy Ending/Hero)





	Unfinished Script

**Author's Note:**

> "why is this so short ao3 user komaegi" i am tired & the day is almost over & i can't bring myself to start a fic a day before haha i want to die

Komaeda didn't believe in happy endings.

His fans liked the roles he played. He feels proud of his achievements, but not for the roles in films with happy endings.

He didn't believe in happy endings, because they simply didn't exist for him.

Years ago, he was just an unfortunate kid. Ignored by his parents, ignored by his classmates, ignored by everyone.

Until someone noticed him. A filmmaker noticed him, then scouted him to be a child actor.

He was fourteen at that age.

At that point, his parents began to notice him, his classmates began to notice him, and everyone noticed him.

But he wasn't happy at all. He was bound to misfortune. And the attention he received was sometimes sickening.

It continued until now. He's twenty-one, and he still dislikes happy endings.

 

"You received an offer, Komaeda-san." He gets told, "You had no plans, so I scheduled a meeting. Is that fine?"

"Doesn't matter." He got used to it, people ask for him all the time, "When is that?"

"Tomorrow, Komaeda-san. Eleven O' Clock." Not a bad timing, "I heard the screenplay won a competition."

"A competition?" He answered mockingly, "Is that how directors do it now? Just pick up a random screenplay, written by someone who knows nothing about filmmaking—"

"The writer is a film student, Sir." He hummed, "Apparently his was chosen. It was special."

His phone started ringing. Before he could answer 'Hello', a booming voice cheerfully greeted him.

"How's my Nagito doing today?" He awkwardly stayed silent, "Are you ready for our little get-together?"

"Our little get-together?" He eyed his assistant, "No one told me that."

"Your assistant said that you had time, so we scheduled one. You need to come, we reserved a table in your favourite restaurant~!"

"…" It was a big trouble. He didn't really like spending time with his parents.

Their relationship had always been strained up to the time he turned into a movie star. He doesn't like how they only noticed him when he became popular.

But a popular parent would want a popular child too, even if they had different paths. But he hopes he might change his mind, and leave acting for his father's company.

"Alright then." He answers with an exaggerated sigh, "I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

If it wasn't in his favourite restaurant, he would have said no.

 

He wears his best suit, he even styles his hair, which is really unusual. He doesn't know why he cares so much about it, when he did it several times.

He's not sure how people still think he's good-looking. Albinism might be rare, but it's not beautiful, not with his hairstyle. His complexion isn't something beautiful either, it's just rare.

"I might cut it. It's a bit long…" But he was tying it, so it doesn't matter right now.

"I gotta go, then." He stared at his watch for some time, "As much as I don't want to."

He goes down to find his ride. Limos were always flashy but he had no choice.

He only looks at the streets passing.

"This crepe stand looks nice. I wish I could eat from it." He mumbles to no one in particular, "But I guess being famous means you have to go to expensive restaurants only. That's unfortunate."

He begins to talk to himself continously.

"I hate being an actor."

"My classmates could pull a better act."

"Speaking of classmates, I think there's another reunion. I don't want to go."

"I should've dropped school when I had the chance."

"I really don't want to go anywhere."

"Komaeda-san, we arrived." His driver says, "Why do you look so gloomy? Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you." He just wanted his life at age one to age fourteen back.

 

"Hello, Komaeda-san! I'm a big fan of your works!" The director answers with a large smile, "It's nice to meet you in person! However, I have to go for now. Don't worry! The writer is still here! He's almost your age, you'd be able to communicate better."

"Great." He bit his lips, "Alright. Let's see this ambitious writer."

He walked into the room. It was a bit stunning to see something like that.

"You look like a high school kid." Komaeda noted, "Hi."

"That's what everyone says." The writer answers, "They also say that you're not really a pleasant person. Hello, Komaeda-san."

"Oh so you know my name already. What's yours?"

"Naegi Makoto."

"Alright, Naegi-san." Komaeda begins, "Your screenplay has to be worth dragging me here."

"I didn't choose you, the director did." Naegi sighed, "She said she really liked your work."

"Still, I'll refuse if it isn't interesting." He stopped to think for some time, "Or maybe I'll say yes. You look interesting to work with."

"How interesting?"

"Weirdly interesting. A bonus is that you look cute."

"Are you sure you should be saying that as an actor?"

"Yes. Take my place, please." Komaeda almost begs, "You would be a good actor."

"I'm no good at acting though..."

"I'll teach you, and then you'd make a great actor—"

"Not happening." He found the script on the table, "Here's the script. What do you think?"

He flips through the pages, quickly scans every line.

But he feels something is missing.

"Where's the ending?" Komaeda asks, flipping the pages all over again, "If I had to decide if it was an interesting story, then I'd have to read the ending."

"It's a secret for now." Naegi answered, "But between you and me, I have two ending drafts. I'm still wondering which one to choose."

"Choose the worst one." Komaeda answered enthusiastically, "The more tragic, the better. I don't like happy endings."

"They're not that bad."

"They're too unrealistic. I'm always unhappy with my supposedly fortunate life!" Komaeda answered with a groan, "It's unfair…"

"Is that why you hate happy endings, huh?" Naegi hummed, "Then you have to be a happy person."

"How do you even do that?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Yes. Teach me to be happy. Not act like it, but be genuinely happy."

"You ask for too much…" It seemed like he began to get a bit impatient, "Are you accepting the offer or refusing it?"

"A yes, even though I don't know the ending." He had hope for once, "Though I need to see it as soon as possible. Can we do that?"

"Great! And yes, I'll let you know when it's over." Naegi pauses for some time, "I didn't have anything to eat today, so is it okay if we go out for something to eat while we discuss every—"

"Yes. I didn't have breakfast either."

"I hope you don't mind that it's a common restaurant. I don't have enough, so it won't be one of these fancy restaurants—"

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd rather die knowing that I visited one cheap restaurant at least once in my fancy life."

"That's a dark take on it…"

"Alright, let's go! On our date!"

"Don't phrase it like that…"

"What's wrong with it?"

At least, he's beginning to think that once he keeps following that 'Naegi-san''s guidance, he might find happiness, and his story will end up happily.

**Author's Note:**

> for your info, yes they date in the end. idk if i can continue it but all you gotta know is that they end up together


End file.
